Bathtub faucet spouts have not changed significantly in fifty years. They normally extend from a wall surface located either above the tub or in the tub in a direction parallel to the floor of the tub a distance into the body of the tub and then downwardly to then direct water down into the tub. A side cross sectional view would look somewhat like a “J” or “L” shape.
However, with this construction, the faucet spout extends a distance within the volume of the tub which can potentially be an impediment for motion in or otherwise be a cantilevered object subject to potential breakage.
Jetted tubs, such as hot tubs, have been in the marketplace for a number of years. Jets of water are directed from the sides of the tub in such constructions. These systems rely on recirculating water throughout the tub and do not introduce new water into the tub through the jets. The penetrations at the tub sides are not spouts, but instead they are jets.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide an improved filling system for tubs for at least some embodiments for at least some tub configurations.